Brandy & Mr Whiskers are at TUFF
by RedheadPrincess61
Summary: In this crossover fanfic. Brandy first met Whiskers, he became her first friend, and then end up falling in Petropolis. Meanwhile, Dudley and Kitty fight crime while Brandy and Whiskers decided that they wants to join the T.U.F.F so they can know how to fight crime and save the day. Dudley Puppy saves Brandy Harrington from danger and also they are falling in love with each other.


**Hey there people and I am here to show you that I am going to create my new crossover that I tried before so as you know. Is when Kitty first met Dudley Puppy and then he became the member of TUFF so I might as well go ahead and do that. In this section this is where that Brandy Harrington first met Dudley Puppy (Her first love interest). Please do not make fun of my reading and have fun and enjoy!**

And now in today's crossover episode of Brandy and Mr. Whiskers at T.U.F.F this is about when Brandy and Mr. Whiskers have arrived at the right location and off to Petropolis, California. Whiskers the one who opened the wrong door and accidentally pull it because she ask him to get a light but they fell out the plane and end up in Petropolis.

Okay then here goes the theme song version the T.U.F.F Puppy and Brandy & Mr. Whiskers version. Here it goes the opening from right here from the start.

Johnny Rivers feat. Lou Bega and Mambo No. 5

_Dudley Puppy was a plain old mutt_  
_He'd scratch, he'd dig and then he'd chew his butt_

_But when bad guys got too rough_

_He went to work for T.U.F.F._  
_And now he's doing secret agent stuff_

_Who's a little like water and oil?_  
_Brandy and Mr. Whiskers!_  
_What's in the kettle and ready to boil?_  
_Brandy and Mr. Whiskers!_

_One silly rabbit and one pampered pooch,_  
_Fell from a plane with no parachutes._  
_Got stuck in a jungle putting down roots._  
_Brandy and Mr. Whiskers!_

_**Refrain: **He's a T.U.F.F. Puppy_

_T.U.F.F. Puppy_  
_He's a T.U.F.F. Puppy_

_T.U.F.F Puppy, T.U.F.F Puppy_

_He's a T.U.F.F Puppy_

_Side by Side,_  
_Different as day or night,_  
_But it's quite alright,_  
_Sharing a life in the trees!_  
_Nose on Nose,_  
_They can be friends or foes,_  
_Whether they're whining or minding their manners,_  
_They're drivin' each other banannas!_

_A dog who sticks his nose right where he knows the crooks will be._

_**Refrain:**_

_Brandy and Mr. Whiskers! He's a T.U.F.F. Puppy_  
_Brandy and Mr. Whiskers! T.U.F.F. Puppy_  
_Brandy and Mr. Whiskers! He's a T.U.F.F. Puppy_

_I said Brandy and Mr. Whiskers! He's a T.U.F.F. Puppy!_

_(Brandy, Dudley, Whiskers, Kitty are electric guitar plays)_

* * *

**Now in today's crossover episode this is where the man said at the window. In the top of the sky.**

At the Amazon Rainforest at the airport and he said. "And if you look out your window, you'll see the town of Petropolis, California on the more city, agents and more animals for the rest of their lives and put the whole world together."

Whiskers was in a sack and said "Hey I can't see anything! Where's my window?" that he pass gas while flies buzzing "Sorry."

"Get this party started! Who hoo hoo! Start the party whoo-hoo-hoo!" Brandy singing and she said as the music playing

Before knocking on Brandy's carrier "Howdy, neighbor!" he said "I'm Mr. Whiskers. Wha-what's your name?"

"Uh, it's on my carrier, Einstein! In rhinestones!" Brandy said.

Mr. Whiskers is trying to read the rhinestones and said "Mmm, Brr-aaa-tty. Ah! Haha! Bratty!"

Brandy Harrington was bursting out of her carrier "Not bratty, you flea motel, Brandy!" Brandy said "Brandy Harrington of the Florida Harringtons. Have you heard of them? I've heard not."

"Well, Bratty was pretty close I'd say." Mr. Whiskers sarcastically. "Hey! Are you going to summer camp too?"

"No, I'm going to a five-star spot to be pampered and spoiled." Brandy said. "Which come to think of it your sort of my life anyway."

"I've never been spoiled." Whiskers said.

"Woof. You sure smell like it."

"Wanna go for camp?" Whiskers said.

Brandy holds the paper and she said "Uh, hello. You're not going to camp. You're being sult to a zoom pair away from a 39 cents. she said as she laughing.

Whiskers shocked and said "Again?" Whiskers asked "Oh well...so you mean...this is it...we'll never see each other again?"

"Hopefully." Brandy said.

"Gee...and I thought you were gonna be my first friend..." Whiskers said in a jump way and asked "Why don't we make the least make the most time that we have left together? Wanna play cards"

"No."

"Golf?"

"No"

"Tennis?"

"No."

"Origami? Storkling? Back Cabin or spin the bottle?" he said in a deep voice tone.

"No no no and absolutely not!" Brandy shouted as she throw something at him while she is reading her magazine. "But if you want to do something useful, how about finding me some light? And if it's not too taxi on that flee bet brain of yours?"

"And do! Light switch." Whiskers said as Brandy scream as she fell out and hold on to the door. "Hey that wasn't the light was it?" As he screamed and she screamed and fell out the plane, and without a parachute, Mr. Whiskers foolishly opens up the airplane's evacuation door, which causes them to fall out of the plane and land into the Petropolis. Whiskers pull the pool open. But then Like the rest of the world, in the show, it is populated by anthropomorphic animals. Some buildings include T.U.F.F. headquarters, D.O.O.M. headquarters, etc. Some streets include the Catwalk. The city is shown to be located in the United States, in the state of California and is very crime-infested. It is most likely in north-western California since it receives snow.

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers don't know where they but Brandy suppose to be going back to her home called Palm Beach, Florida. In the meantime, both she and Mr. Whiskers work together and build an unlikely but genuine friendship despite having a lot of differences, adapt by exploring the environment, and making friends with the native animals in the city.

"Where where are we?" Brandy asked "Is this my home?"

"Well well it is our lucky day!" Whiskers said as he is so happy.

"Lucky as define." Brandy said "Now look what you did, I can't believe you how am I stay? This place is kinda gives me...I'm like has every one has cruised service?"

"I hate being in here it's not the jungle." Whiskers said

"It's...it's...not Florida. Isn't it?" she asked

"This is...Petropolis city isn't it?"

"Yes this is California city and now I wonder where is it anyway."

Brandy started walking as she puts her stuff in her suitcase as she know but thanks to Whiskers and now they are stuck on a Petropolis but Brandy hates this jungle and also she loves the city. As the taxi came by and tells them about how did they get here.

"Hello there. May I ask you a question how did you get in Petropolis?" Taxi asked

"By falling down the plane and I also wanted to go back home to my hometown in Florida." Brandy said

"Yeah that's what she wanted to do." Whiskers said

"Well as far as concerned we are in Petropolis." Brandy said.

"I know you are in Petropolis but it seems like you'll be making some friends." Taxi said

"Yeah totally."

Brandy and Whiskers accidentally being up in Petropolis but as far as concerned she is mad at Whiskers for falling from the sky.

* * *

**T.U.F.F H.Q**

In the day Monday at T.U.F.F it was 12:00PM in the afternoon but suddenly the agents are at work while Kitty is working, Dudley is working, and also Keswick is working too as a scientist. Meanwhile the chief said an announcement.

"Alright, agents." the chief said "Obviously, we will be having a meeting about in this week so be prepared for it."

"Yeah when was it?" Dudley asked "It's gonna be in like Wednesday or Tuesday?"

"Possibly Wednesday and even Thursday." the chief said.

* * *

**Well this is my first time writing a crossover fanfic at least I wish I could write better but as you know I'm not a good writer and not a good grammar at all. Thanks please review it and respect!**

**T.U.F.F. Puppy (c) Butch Hartman**

**Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (c) Russell Marcus**


End file.
